Champions Of The Crystal
by Xarcabrd
Summary: Five years after the calamity the Warrior's of Light risk life and limb against the Garlean Empire, Primals, and Ascians. Another group of heroes are chosen by Hydaelyn to cast down a menace that threatens to shatter everything dear in Eorzea.


Chapter 1 - Chasing Marks

The forest was gravely quiet. It seemed as though the entirety of the black shroud's wildlife had dispersed and scattered to the wind. Where there was once a community of bustling birds and youngling antelope grazing on milkweed and shrubbery, stood a deserted city of tall judging trees. The stream that snaked its way all throughout the shroud was usually a popular gathering place for hunters and beast alike, but today there was nothing but vast emptiness.

Xilena sighed. The desolate forest was a mark of the prey she had been tracking for two days now. A voidsent, a monster not native to the realm of mortals and men, was said to give off a bizarre aura that animals were especially sensitive to. The presence of the monster compelled the forest's native inhabitants to abandon their dwellings until the demon was gone. It was said that a bloodlapper had excellent cloaking abilities. As one got closer to the monstrosity, vision began to blur and a sharp, grotesque pitch invaded a man's ears and drowned out any ability to hear. A person's senses only returned once the demon got hold of him, and by then it was too late. It would drain the aether, a being's life stream, from the unfortunate soul in an instant and leave a dry, sullen husk in it's wake. Xilena shook the thought from her head. _Focus._ She wore a black raptorskin jacket emblazoned with flame whisps that decorated her torso. She dressed in black raptorskin leggings and thigh boots with black fingerless gloves to maintain her dexterity. Should the bloodlapper grab hold of her somehow the leather would prevent direct contact which would buy her precious seconds before a successful aether drain could be established. _It won't come anywhere near that though._ She thought to herself proudly. She considered herself an excellent tactician and even better marksman. Xilena pushed her white-blond bangs from her pale blue eyes, re-tied her ponytail, and took a seat on a nearby stump. She pulled her AetheroMeter from her inside jacket pocket and tapped the screen. The device whirred to life. _Not too far off now, this thing can't hide forever._

Two days ago she had been commissioned by the Gridanian Adventure's guild to hunt down the voidsent bloodlapper. The monster was preying on the people and animals of the wood making travel and overall living hard. By the time Xilena had accepted the job, the reward had reached an astronomical amount. Few adventurers took voidsent jobs to begin with. Not many in the realm who accepted a hunting bill for a voidsent returned to collect the reward. This fact did not concern Xilena too much, danger was nothing new to her. The money did not entice her and the honor of defending the good people of the shroud gave her no motivation. No, it was pureley for the pursuit of knowledge, data, and honor for the Machinist guild. Her father, Lord Xarcabard, a learned man who made his living (and the grace of the Holy See) designing siege engines, discovered her talent for numbers. At his command she joined the Machinist guild and applied her mind to the greatest projects Ishgard had ever seen. She was elated throughout her time at the guild. Her mind helped bring amazing contraptions into existence. She had a knack for disproving the statement, "It can't be done". Her hands were a part of many different projects. A device that could print words on paper at the press of a button, a contraption that would flash and print out a sheet that had the exact image of what the light from the device caught. She wanted to show the world that the future of the realm was being borne at the guild. Not many people viewed her trade as anything useful. Not yet. Ishgard was a cold hard place of tradition and honor. _To hell with honor, victory goes to the most cunning_.

Against her back was one of the most ingenious creations ever birthed from Skysteel. Xilena felt the weight of her AetheroRevolver slung across her back. It reassured her.Heartbreaker was what she christened her weapon. She examined it and smirked. A long silver steel barelled revolver that could accomodate multiple attatchments to the muzzle. The handle, a deep brown fashioned from dark oak wood, connected to a silver-steel bullet chamber emblazoned with gold and silver patterns. She admired the craftmanship, the weapon was truly in a class of its own. Beastkin, Avion, Dragon Brood, Waterspawn, Elemental, and now Voidsent, it did not matter the foe, Heartbreaker, with the right attatchments and ammunition, would do for them. The brilliant minds that worked the Skysteel Manufactory that housed the guild were called cravens in the streets, too scared to pick up sword and spear or bow and arrow, relying on their unnatural weapons. No honor. That's what the people of Ishgard thought of those who would defend her walls with bullets and firesand rather than sword and shield. _This hunt has to go perfectly, I can't shame the Manufactory again._ Xilena shook the thought from her head. There was no time to think on past blunders, she had a job to do. She chambered the anti-voidsent rounds loaded into the gun and steeling herself for the battle to come.

The AetheroMeter beeped and displayed its most recent readings. _Aether anomlies only forty yalms off... yeah I'm definitely close. These anti-void rounds had better do the trick...or_. She didn't want to consider the alternative. Xilena rose from the stump and continued down the winding path of broken branches and sprawling oak trees. As she climbed over a fallen tree-trunk and passed a towering set of boulders she could _feel_ the silence increase. She picked up the pace, teeming with a mixture of excitement, fatigue, and annoyance. Three times before in the past two days the monster was able to elude her, leaving soulless carcasses of dear, bird, and even an elezen poacher as a trail of breadcrumbs. The elezen corpse unnerved her. The sight of dead men was nothing new to her. For five years she and a select few others from Skysteel formed up a small artillery unit for the defense of Ishgard during dragon raids. Her father protested at this, saying he intended for her to create , to solve Ishgard's problems with numbers and formulas, not take up firearms against dragons. But how could she not collect field data on the guild's most precious invention? Data that she could use to further the advancement of firearms and the guilds honor on the battlefield, which meant more funding for Skysteel and more opportunities to further more projects, those were her concerns... Before that day.

She had seen men burned to ashes and women torn to pieces, none of these sights gave her cause to lose sleep. Men and women died, their aether returned to the great aether stream. This was the cycle of life, it was inevitable. This man however had no grevious wounds, bloodlappers need not desecrate their prey and it was this manner of death that threatened to waver her. She knelt next to the dead poacher. _Aether no longer resides in him. Never to return to the stream. He may have been a poacher but no one deserves to be denied the aether stream upon death. His soul won't be used to create more life for the world. It's just like that night, so many dead, all my fault. If only I had prepared better... double checked my calculations..._ _Shut up... you didn't kill this man, if you want to return his aether to the stream put two rounds inside of the damned bloodlapper that did for him, thinking about that night won't help you with the task at hand._ Two days alone in the woods was making her anxious. Fatigue was setting in. Her rations and patience were running low. She needed to end this hunt now.

Here AethoroMeter beeped again. _Fifteen yalms off. It's close, seven hells its close._ She picked up the pace. Once she got close enough she could begin setting her traps. Her mind began to race as it always did when she was close to a solution. _Flame turrets in a triangular pattern on the vertices. Wildfire charges on the sides. I can trap the damned thing within the triangle of fire and bullets and pick it off with the voidsent rounds from a nearby tree. Damn thing won't even know what hit it._ Her mind continued to race with thoughts of stratagems and tactics, so much so thatshe did not see the gnarled branch below her feet. It snagged her right foot and she slammed hard to earth. The ground gave way to slope and she began to tumble fast down a hill. Her left hand managed to grab hold of a deep rooted shrub and break her tumble. Xilena stood to her feet and brushed the dirt from her jacket and hair. Once the shock of the tumble subsided she noticed her AetheroMeter beeping wildly. _Dammit. Three yalms away._ _The fall brought me close to is and the noise probably brought it closer to me…It's here... but where!?_ She wanted to set up her kill area before the monstrosity knew she was upon it, but her carelessness in her fall dashed her element of surprise.

The trees in the distance began to sway their branches. Back and forth, back and forth, yet no birds emerged from their canopies and no wind could be felt that would disturb their position. Xilena peered toward the sky and found the canopies swirling around her. A slight high pitched tone assaulted her ears. _Dammit this thing has to be right on top of me._ Quickly Xilena reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a small disk. Her head was swimming and the ringing seemed to rise to a crescendo. She could feel _something_ grabbing at her arms and legs. Her chest tightened and she could feel a strange unnatural pressure surrounding her head and waist. The demon was upon her but she could not see it. It would not be the first time Xilena faced down a foe, but she was accustomed to kills where every detail was planned. Everything from her bullet choice to the kill zone was a result of her meticulous planning but this time she had no time to prepare and no concrete evidence her weapons would do their bloody job. _This had better work._ Xilena tossed the disk to her feet. Electricity crackled and hissed from the contraption and the most important weapon in a Machinists arsenal unfolded before her eyes. Where there was once a flat disk on the floor, a slender gold cylinder with silver markings etched into its body stood. The Rotor blades fastened to the top of the machine began to whir faster and faster and in an instant the contraption was hovering six feet off the ground, _The AutoRook Mark II_. Xilena felt her body being pulled in different directions, the monster definitely had her and in time it felt like it was going to tear her to pieces. _So this is what aether draining feels like. This is what they felt that night... all because of me..._ Xilena screamed out of frustration. Violently shaking the thoughts from her head. _Godsdammit unless you want to tell them in person how damn sorry you are you need to act fast_. "Initiate anti-voidsent protocol! Profile: Bloodlapper!" Xilena cried. _If this doesn't work I'm as good as dead. I can't see, I can't hear, this thing has me._ The device flashed a brilliant red light and began emitting a soft soothing tone. The eerie raucous sounds that once perversed her ears was quickly dissapating, making room for the mechanical and consistent tone being emitted from the device. _I can hear again, its working!_ And suddenly Xilena could see.

Dark, thick tendrils wrapped around her arms, legs, and waist. What appeared at the end of the tendrils was grotesque and fat. It feigned the form of a giant insect with wings that beat against the still air. Seven long, hairy legs fell from its torso and dangled limply as Xilena struggled against the the tendrils that sprouted from between its globe-like eyes. The impossible thing inched closer to Xilena and the mere sight of it tempted her to lose her wits and scream. _I won't die here. Not today, Not yet!_

"AutoRook Initiate Check!" The floating machine swooped back down to her side. Elexctricity began to encirlce the device and a sudden series of "PLAP" sounds echoed through the forest. The monster hissed and retracted, losing its grip on Xilena. Quickly she drew for Heartbreaker. _Five rounds already in the chamber_. _I won't give it any quarter!_ Xilena immediately took aim at the center mass of the abomination and squeezed the trigger. The round slammed into the bloodlapper and she could see it struggling to maintain its flight with its impossible insect wings. Dark aether began to seep from where the round buried itself.

The voidsent steadied itself and shrieked. Within an instant it was bounding through the air toward Xilena. Instinct guided her moves as she jumped back and aimed Heartbreaker. Xilena squeezed the trigger five more times in quick succession. The monster banked and dived dodging every round except the last which found its mark on its head. The impossible thing crashed to the ground, twigs and earth scattering in the air upon its impact. _It will be in the air again in a moment, I have to move fast._ Xilena reached for the ammunition pouch she kept hanging from her twinbelt and attempted to reload her anti-voidsent rounds. The bloodlapper was upon her again tendrils flailing from the abyss it called a mouth. _Dammit…It moves quick_. Xilena called for her device, "AutoRook! Save the King defensive tactics!" The automaton positioned itself between the charging bloodlapper and Xilena. A bright light escaped from the machines body and small pellets fired from the machine. Each pellet found its mark on the beast and Xilena used the distraction to finish reloading Heartbreaker.

"Autorook move to offensive flurry, hybercharge enable!" The machine began vibrating intensely and Xilena could see the air around the metal waver from the heat it began to generate. A brilliant blue and purple stream of electricity formed a channel between the flying machine and the bloodlapper and a shrill scream escaped from the voidsent monster. Xilena immediately moved to the Autorook's side and took her aim. She squeezed Heartbreaker's trigger six times, each round finding its target. BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM! The voidsent hit the ground hard, black aether rising up from its body like steaming oats setting in a bowl, Xilena sprinted toward the mangled beast simultaneously chambering one round into Heartbreaker. Xilena pointed the revolver's muzzle straight down at the twitching beast... _Checkmate_. Xilena squeezed the trigger.

She found a small stream ten yalms down from where the battle took place. She cupped her hands in the water and splashed it on her face. The cool water felt good on her skin. After dissembling Heartbreaker and wiping down its parts with a piece of cloth and stream water, she reviewed the battle footage from her Autorook. "Autorook, relay message destination, Gridanian adventure's guild, prioroty alpha". The device whirled its rotor blades and took off above the canopies of the forest. It would relay the events of the battle and show irefutable proof that the voidsent was slain. Xilena walked back to the edge of the stream and sat down. The fight was a little too close for her comfort. Hunts should be well planned and well executed. Nothing that had happened this afternoon was either. Because of her blunder she could have ended up dead, another faceless victim of a voidsent. _Good thing no one was here with you, your blunders seem to only claim the lives of others and not your own._ She let the thought dissolve from her head, she was thankful luck was on her side today. She laid back on the ground and allowed herself to close her eyes. _A few minutes of shuteye will be good._

Suddenly she was on the battlements of the stone vigil once again. The tower stood tall and proud a symbol of Ishgard's defiance of Nidhogg, the great wyrm, and his dragonkin brood. Nidhogg, who had been leading dragon raids for near on a thousand years for reasons lost to time, would mount his attacks on the Stone Vigil and each time the massive fortress would throw him and his kin back. The message came a fortnight ago. Heretics, men and women who cast down their gods to lie with dragons, were captured by Ishgard soldiers. They were congregating in an old stone hut on the Coerthas Central Highlands. The knights who captured them managed to obtain the news that Nidhogg was mounting for another attack on the Stone Vigil. The great houses of Ishgard were called to raise their banners and defend the fortress and slay the giant Wyrm. _Not here please, not this place... I never wanted this._ A man appeared before her, he was clad in chainmail and a greatsword hung across his back. His face was gaunt, his eyes had no pupils, and he resembled an empty husk. "You killed us machinist... you let the stone vigil fall." The man stepped closer and Xilena took a step back... "Come no closer!" She shouted... she reached for Heartbreaker, but the revolver was not slung across her back. The man was upon her… "You killed us Machinist, and now you'll join us..." The man shoved her from the battlements. Blackness rose up to meet her.

She was now back at Skysteel. News of Nidhogg's raid blew through the Manufactory and Xilena was elated. _Our new Aether Cannons are nearing completion. This will be the perfect field test. Imagine, the great wyrm that has plagued our nation fo near on a thousand years felled by the machinations of the Machinist Guild._ The thought gripped her and pushed her to action. She petitioned her father to use his connections to grant her an audience with the Lord Commander Aymeric of the Ishgardian forces.

When she entered the Congregation of Our Knights Most Holy, she was escorted to the Lord Commanders chambers. Lord Commander Aymeric was seated in his high chair. His aqua-marine eyes rose to meet hers, his long, angular face was calm and yielded no emotions. His his table littered with papers and battle plans. He smiled."Ahhh Lady Xarcabard, well met, to what pleasure do I owe the presence of Lord Xarcabard's daughter?" Xilena forgoed her curtsies diving straight to the point. "Imagine a battlefield where we could employ the might of one hundred of your dragoons, professional dragon slayers, with only a fraction of the people?" The Lord Commander eyed her thoughtfully. "And Skysteel has come forth with such a weapon?" he replied, his cool aqua gaze never leaving her. Her mind began to race, she struggled to get the words out in the correct order. "Yes my lord! We've been hard at work these past moons! We've developed a device that will draw aether from the user and amplify it one hundred fold. We've done sparse field tests here and there in the Dravanian Forelands, and all field tests have come back successful. I've seen these cannons pierce through softskin dragonflies and hardshell aevis alike. I'd wager with enough of these cannons we'd be able to cleave Nidhogg in half along with any of his brood unfortunate enough follow him to the Stone Vigil." Aymeric's face betrayed nothing. If he was impressed with Xilena's recount of the performance of the cannons, she could not tell. A brief moment passed before Aymeric said anything. "You say these cannons draw on the aether of a user? Is that not dangerous? aether is the very essence of a beings life, it seems to me a weapon that uses that as its fuel is like to doom the user as well as the foe." Xilena anticipated this point, the guild itself was reluctant to even bring their invention to the Holy See because of the very fact Aymeric just metioned. _More tests needed to be done._ _Calibrations aren't quite right. The weapon isnt ready yet. Excuses… all of them. If we are to snatch honor and credit for Skysteel the time to act is now!_ Xilena approached the Lord Commander's desk and firmly placed her right hand down on the desk. "Dangerous yes! But no more dangerous than charging straight for a fire breathing dragon with a spear in your hand. aether is replenishable, its only when too much is expelled from the body too fast that a person's life may be endangered. I've personally seen to modifications of the AetherCannons, it will read a person's aether level before drawing the necessary amount from the user's body to form a blast. It's perfectly safe. If you grant me leave my Lord I would ask of you fifty men to join to our fifty to operate our cannons." She tried to study the Elezen's face for any hint of the answer that would leave his lips. Aymeric leaned forward in his chair and reached for a quill and paper.

He began to write on the paper, never responding and not looking up once. For a moment Xilena thought he was dismissing her. When he finished writing he rolled the paper and fixed the seal of the Lord Commander to it. His eyes rose to meet hers the aqua blue pronounced even more by his jet black, wavy hair. "I've given you the men you've asked for. The Stone Vigil is one of our more strategic defensive postions, I hope your weapons are as good as your field tests proclaim them to be." Xilena took the paper and placed it inside her jacket pocket. "Lord Commander, when Nidhogg dashes his forces against the might of the Machinists cannons, you may find yourself trading in your sword and shield for a rifle soon enough!" Xilena grinned, turned, and hurried back to Skysteel. There were preparations to be made! _And I made so many preparations that night... they weren't enough... The Stone Vigil fell... My fault.._. Everywhere was black now and a dragon appeared before her, green and scaled and fearsome, it opened its maw and she fell into the abyss...

 _Warrior of Light... Hear..._ When she awoke, she was no longer by the stream surrounded by trees, she wasn't in Ishgard either nor was she on the battlements of the Stone Vigil. Blackness engulfed her in every direction and she could not make out anything... except for the massive blue crystal before her... _Am I still dreaming?_

 _Warrior of Light... Hear..._ Although she was still sitting, the crystal seemed to draw itself closer to her, she groped the area around her feeling for Heartbreaker, the feel of the oak handle reassured her again and she quickly drew it close, chambering one round in the cylinder. _Warrior of Light... Hear..._ As the crystal drew closer its size increased exponentially, and she couldn't help shake the feeling that the massive crystal itself was speaking to her.


End file.
